the unfolding of a legend
by lirrel
Summary: secrets revealed who really is Hitomi.... Eries has a big role here and will Van and Hitomi finally be together?
1. doubts

Chapter I Doubts

Ten years has passed but still the memories still remained fresh in her mind. She sometimes thought that two years or five years at most would erase those memories of a time that was so extraordinary that thinking about it now would seem impossible. But how can she deny that such time actually happened when she had the proof… a single white feather.

It was a bright day, beautiful really. The sky is blue with just enough clouds to provide some shade from the dazzling sun. The grass is green and the air is fragrant with the flowers blooming. A perfect day for an engagement party… well an engagement picnic, very romantic.

She's getting married and she has only a few weeks to wait. Finally she's going to become a Mrs. Kenji Tenoh and not just a miss, a Miss Hitomi Kanzaki. As she looked at her guests, her family and friends everybody was having a good time, everybody was happy. So how come she wasn't? This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life or the second happiest day of her life since it's an engagement party. Then next, the wedding, the would-be happiest day of her life. She's been in a frenzy of activity this month preparing for the wedding. She was very excited and happy. Well happy until just a week ago. Why did she have to raid the attic that day then she would still be happy…excited for her wedding. Now all she has been doing was thinking, going back to those days that were really unbelievable, come to think of it. Thinking about it now it seemed more like a dream.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?"

"Yukari! Of course I'm alright. Are you enjoying the party? She replied. She didn't want Yukari to worry especially in her condition. She's pregnant and she doesn't want to burden her with problems. Problems that would doubtless become hers since it has been their habit to share each others troubles. That's what best friends are for.

"Hitomi, don't lie to me. I know you haven't been yourself this week. Something is troubling you so give it up already."

The problem with best friends is that they know you too well. And in this particular case, this best friend won't give up until she had her answer. A very useful talent, which right now she considers to be a curse.

"Promise. I'll tell you all about it but not just right now, okay? I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"Figure what out? Hitomi, you're not making sense."

"Trust me you're not the only one who thinks that way."

"You know, I have this odd sense of déjà vu just about now. I think this scene have happened before. Oh I know! We were standing exactly here, right on this area. Why this is the same tree. It was 8 years ago I think?"

"It was 9 years ago."

Yes, nine years ago. Months after she had gotten back from Gaea, the world that changed her life. The world were her dreams of angels became reality. Were she had met Van, her angel. The world that she desperately tried to forget all these years since the day the link between her and Van was severed. She didn't know why it happened maybe because she had been so busy then with school she didn't have the time to talk with him. And when she discovered that he was forever lost to her it was the saddest day of her life. It was as if a part of her was taken away and she didn't know how to get it back.

"Aha! I remember now. You were so lonely then, just like you're lonely now."

"Me? Lonely? Why do you say that? This is my engagement party! And may I remind you that I'm going to be married 3 weeks from now. I'm on my way to living in wedded bliss just like you. So why do you say that I'm lonely? I'm possibly the happiest woman right now!"

"But you're not."

And those simple words blew up the bubble she has been in a moment ago. She was deflated; it made her realize that these past few months she had been living in a fantasy world. A world, were she tried to be happy and content to whatever life have given to her. 

"Hitomi, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Me and my big mouth, I should have just shut up. The thing is I couldn't just stand here and see you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Mistake? What do you mean mistake? Do you mean my getting married?"

"Yes. I don't mean that Kenji doesn't love because I know that guy is head over heels in love with you. But you on the other hand are different. You don't love him and that is a big mistake if ever you would go on with the wedding. I know you like Kenji but liking is not enough. You would not be fair to him."

"Yukari, since when did you realize this and why are you telling me just now?"

"Actually it was when you just started on dating him."

"What? All along you knew that we weren't right for each other? Tell me why now? Why did you just decide to tell me about this right now?"

"Because I really thought you could be happy with him. Well, you were content just a few weeks ago but this few days you were really down. I thought maybe you realized you were never really in love with him. I decided to tell you this right now to give you strength to show you that you will always have me at your side no matter what. And actually I was going to tell you this, days ago but you were always so busy preparing for this party and for the wedding. This is I think the first time that the two of us have been able to talk, just the two of us."

It was true she had deliberately tried to immerse herself with constant activity so that she will forget the past. To keep it a bay and eventually come to forget, it just as she had done years ago, nine years ago. But still Van's ghost would not fade. Why did I have to find that blasted feather? Finding that feather in the attic was the reason why I'm in this predicament right now. That feather brought back all those memories.

"Yukari, why do you say that it will be a big mistake? Didn't you just say that Kenji loves me? And I like Kenji. Maybe a few years from now I would grow to love him."

"Hitomi, I know you and I know you and Kenji have been dating for the last 2 years. Don't you think that some where between those times you could have learned to love him? I know that when you're in love it shows in your face, in your eyes just like it did years ago."

"You mean what I felt with Amano?"

She was so annoyed with Yukari that she could not resist teasing her a little.

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about."

"Just joking. Being pregnant sure did make you a wonderful counselor. Maybe we should publish this in a psychology journal. I could see the headline now "Pregnancy makes great Therapists". We could win a Nobel Prize!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Kanzaki. Let's be serious here. Hitomi, what are you going to do now?

"I don't know, I just don't know. Yukari I have to be by myself for a while okay. I think what I need is to have a little walk. You should go back to the party. You must be hungry right now. Remember you're eating for two right now."

"Okay, I'll leave you now but if ever you need me just call."

"Thanks, you're the world's greatest best friend."

And finally she was alone. She looked back at the party and she saw Kenji wave at her and she waved back. Yukari was right she did like Kenji bust liking is a long way from loving and that would not be fair to Kenji. He was a nice man and he deserved better. She was wondering why someone didn't fetch her back to the party considering it was her party in the first place. Then she realized that to someone who might have seen her and Yukari talking it would seem that they were having a serious girl to girl about her getting married and Yukari giving her advises on married life. They must have felt that they needed some privacy. How ironic. If they realize that what Yukari gave her was an advice to forget the wedding there will be an uproar.

As she walked farther she thought of the things that Yukari had said. She tried to deny the truth behind those words but she was never a hypocrite. She knew that all those words were true. Deep inside she knew that she never really loved Kenji, she was only in love with the idea of being in love. But the truth is she was still carrying a torch over someone she met almost 10 years ago. Van. She wondered what happened to him all these years, how did the years treat him.

"I don't know if I'm still in love with him but I know that I'm still not over him. It was with him that I really felt complete. But still 10 years is a lot, you'll never know what will happen to people in those years. Maybe if I see him again I'll know."

Then something happened. A vision! She has not had a vision for years. After she got back from Gaea somehow her visions had stopped and now she suddenly saw a vision of a white dragon streaking a night sky. Her heart quickened. What could this mean? Without her realizing it she suddenly felt excited, more excited than she had been these past months. she started walking lost in her reverie until she came at the other side of the hill where there was a bench and a wishing well.

There! The wishing well beckoned her as if she was meant to be there in order to find the well. If the vision were to be interpreted, she was to meet Van again. She walked to the wishing well dug out a coin in her purse and tossed it in the well and wished as she had never wished before in her life.

"Yukari? Where's Hitomi?"

"oh, Mrs. Kanzaki! I think she must have wandered a bit far on the hill, don't worry I'll get her."

"Yukari, wait don't forget you're pregnant be careful. I'll go with you honey."

"Amano, I'm perfectly fine. I'm only five months on the way you know. Im not a balloon yet."

"My love you will never be a balloon. You will always be the sexiest woman to me."

"Liar."

As they walked farther on the hill, they saw Hitomi by the well on the other side of the hill. Then something happened…

A familiar white light streaked the sky and engulfed Hitomi. anf then all was still, and Hitomi who just a second ago stood before them was nowhere to be found.


	2. deja vu

Chapter 2 Deja vu  
  
When he wants to think he always came back to this place. He never knew why this place drew him. He accidentally found this place 10 years ago when he thought he was all alone in this world and nobody cared for him. He was so alone and he didn't know where his feet brought him, so deep was his thoughts. And then he looked up and saw a beautiful lake in the moonlight. Oddly this soothed him. Oh it was no really and extraordinary lake. When he really, really analyze the surrounding, he found out that it was only an ordinary lake, nothing special about it. And yet when he went to this place, he felt a sense of belonging as if he had been there before.  
  
To a casual observer, he might seem to be just an ordinary man enjoying the scenery, the beautiful moonlights reflected on the water. Others of a more discerning eye might care to note that he was a man of extraordinary height, a man over 6'5 feet, handsome of face with his wavy midnight black hair and intriguing sienna eyes and a well-built body of a swordsman. A man with an aura of power and danger. Lord Van de Fanel, king of Fanelia and a hero of the Great War.  
  
He became a king at such a young age and shouldered the kingdom's many problems at the age of sixteen but surprisingly when he rebuilt the kingdom of Fanelia from the ashes of the Great War many of the people especially the rulers of Gaea where surprised at how competently he had raised the once torn kingdom to what it is today. It is considered as one of the prosperous country in the whole of Gaea and could even rival the great country of Asturia. Actually many were amazed and impressed that in such a short time Fanelia recovered from the Great War and even rose to greater heights. It could not be said that such heights could be attributed from the aid of the kingdoms of Gaea since many where reluctant to offer aid even after the signing of the Mutual Aid treaty of Gaea. Asturia know as a great supporter of Fanelia with its king also cannot be attributed the great progress Fanelia has now. So only conclusion could be made, Fanelia's success was because of the strength and the perseverance of its present king. Thus he became the most sought after bachelor of Gaea, wealth and power, an irresistible combination.  
  
"I will never understand the nobility. But then as a leader I have to do the responsibilities that accompany even hosting a party which I totally abhor. Besides this could encourage trade and could be great help to the economy of Fanelia." He muttered to himself.  
  
This was the constant reason he said to himself to convince that all was for the greater good of Fanelia. Fanelia should always come first. Well. a party was not all that bad sometimes it could be entertaining but this past few years it had become a bore him and recently it became sort of a plague to him. Maybe not the party but the people in the party, especially the women. He constantly dodges the array of women that seems to be always seeking him out. This seems to be the case in every party he had attended and had become a great joke to Merle. Merle's jokes he could abide but his advisors' and ministers' persistent demand was another thing-- --Marriage.  
  
His advisors' had pointed out to him that his kingdom needs the security of an heir and the people needs to be reassured the kingdom's stability and also the kingdom could benefit from an alliance to other kingdoms. In his opinion the kingdom could do just fine with or without the issue of his marriage. The people of Fanelia was inherently industrious in fact this maybe the one factor that helped the kingdom elevate its status. What he didn't know is that without the help of his leadership such industriousness would never be put to work. After the Great War the kingdom was in turmoil and with Van's homecoming they finally had the leader that would guide them in the reconstruction of their fallen kingdom. At first they were hesitant of his orders being that he was very young and also he came from the race of the hated Draconians but such hesitations were also coupled with awe at the feats he had accomplished during the Great War, he was their hero as well as their king. And now he was beloved by his people and they also knew that they were beloved by him. That was why they noticed that the boy-king had become a man. Actually contrary to what he was wont to think Van also knew that there was truth to what his advisors' were saying, in his visits with the provinces of Fanelia his people seem to be constantly surrounding with the beauties of their province and ultimately his advisors' and ministers had found the sore point of his detestation at the issue of marriage, they used his love for the people of Fanelia, they knew that he would do anything for his people. And thus the party.  
  
It was a celebration for his 10 year reign as king of Fanelia and many were invited. Merle had complained that it would involve a great deal of work but he knew that she was excited at the prospect of the party. Merle. over the years the exuberant cat-girl had mellowed down, no longer was she constantly jumping on him or licking his face, she had grown up. Sometimes he had missed her high-spirits but there are also times when it surfaced in the bevy of excitement like now. At first people regarded her as a kind of a pest, always at his side and not at all worthy to be a close friend of a king. But Merle was more than his best friend, to him she was family and he would not tolerate any disrespect towards her. Over the years she had come to be a member of his castle staff, at first he desisted in letting her work but she was very insistent thus he had her appointed as the head of the castle staff and this time it was him that insisted. After six years she had met a cat-man and decided to get married much like an older brother he had interrogated the prospective groom much to Merle's consternation but eventually he gave in and gave them his blessing but he had one condition, they were to stay in Fanelia and most preferably within the castle and they did, Merle admitted it had never come to her mind to leave Van to himself and jokingly added that he cannot live without her at his side. It was a joke, yes but it also has a little truth in it. The fact is that they needed each other. They had never been apart except for brief periods of time and it was unthinkable what they will do if they will be separated from each other. As children they had drawn comfort from each other. They were both orphans and to abate the loneliness they had adopted each other. He even adopted her child, her little girl was like his niece and tended to dote on her much to Merle's aggravation. They were as close and even closer than brothers and sisters. And like a sister Merle also pestered him about his status in life. It was fine when his advisors and ministers hounded him with this issue but it was another thing when it comes from Merle since she could be much worse compared to them and much worse than a matchmaking mama. But surprisingly unlike his ministers she didn't shove any girl on his direction and coming form Merle that was very unlike her. Her natural inclination would be to surround him with various girls for didn't she always complained why he doesn't want to get married?  
  
This party could have been her perfect opportunity to set him up with someone and it would be just like her to drown him with a bevy of females hanging on his every word, she would be gleeful at his obvious discomfort. But she never did and instead she didn't try to stop him when he decided to leave the party for breath of fresh air. Knowing her she would have complained that her efforts would go to waste when he as host would neglect his duties and leave the party. And now as he analyzed her odd behavior he knew why. While she did want him to get married but she did not want him hooked up with any of those girls at the party. A few years back he would have attributed this to Merle's attraction for him but tonight he could not say this because he knew Merle was very much in love with her husband, which brings him to another reason.Hitomi.  
  
He thought he had forgotten her but today memories brought her back to him as fresh as the day when they had first met and the day they parted. And tonight he thought of her as he stared at the lake. He looked up and saw the twin moons of Gaea and he focused his gaze particularly on the Mystic moon, her world.  
  
"How is she right now? Is she still the same?"  
  
And then he realized the folly of his words. It had been ten years and a lot of changes could happen to a person. He didn't even know if it had been ten years also in her world for he knew that time could move differently on her world. But still he could not stop his thoughts.  
  
"Does she still think of me sometimes?"  
  
It has been close to nine years when they had lost the link between them, that link that enabled them to send their thoughts to each other. He didn't know why it happened or how it happened only that he knew that he lost a part of himself when that happened. That was why he focused all his energies on Fanelia. Over the year he had made Fanelia the center of his life and nothing mattered other than Fanelia. And now when all his hardships had finally produced fruit. He didn't know what he will do next. That was the root of his problems, his advisors' had run out of challenges to pursue and now they pursue him. He on the other hand. pursued by memories that would be best forgotten for he knew the futility of his dreams. She will never come back again. come back to him. Didn't she choose to go back to her world instead of staying here with him and him. he let her go. He didn't know how incomplete he would feel without her. But it was along time ago and it's useless to think about it now but he can't seem to stop his thoughts.  
  
Especially now, 10 years after he first met the girl from the Mystic Moon. As he looked at the lake he kept thinking what would have been if she stayed. what would have happened if somehow she found away to come back. Come back here in Gaea. here with him.  
  
"What if?" he murmured in the dark. To nobody in particular. To anyone who cares. To anyone who might hear. Hoping that if someone might hear, someone might answer. Maybe just maybe he might realize he and lose hope, that it would convince him that no matter how much he might wish otherwise it would never come true. But he wished anyway.  
  
"I wish."  
  
He felt the warmth surrounding him and he realized that it came from his necklace. The necklace that wasn't really his but hers. He pulled out Hitomi's pendant, her token that he had kept close to his heart so that a part of her will always be with him. He had never taken it off until now. He looked at it closely. It was shining. It was as if a light was seeking to get out of the gem. And there was a flash. From the pendant? It had ceased shining and then a brilliant flash came from the sky to the lake. Pink light streaked the sky. And he looked up. It came from the Mystic Moon. And he looked further. Up in the sky. And there she was. Hitomi.  
  
He was stunned. He couldn't think. So surprised was he that he almost didn't notice that when the light faded she was falling down. Falling down from the sky. There was nothing else he could do. He instinctively came to met her and white wings burst from his back tearing his clothes and he flew. Flew to her. Flew to catch her in his arms. He looked down to the woman in his arms and gazed into her eyes, a pair of unforgettable green pools that threaten to drown him. She stared back at him. Eyes opening wide surprise and delight clearly written on her face, and she said.  
  
"It came true!"  
  
  
  
Hello! Here's chapter 2. It's a bit short though. I know some parts are somehow like other fics. But hey, the creators of Escaflowne did not give me much to work on. I wanted to stick with the original characters and I can't make it leave the original setting, even though it would be more original. This is my opinion of what would have happened if the creators of Escaflowne would have continued with the story and not leave it hanging just like that without developing some of the characters of the story. That is why I'm making this fic. I was intrigued by Eries' character. But I can't also make this an Eries fic since I love the character of Hitomi and Van. As the story will progress I might also add other characters to deepen the story. In the plot watch out for a legend, a legend on how Escaflowne came to be made and why Hitomi was brought back to Gaea nad why she came to Gaea in the first place, her connection to Van and what role will Eries play in this part.  
  
Ciao ( 


	3. introspections

hi guys sorry it took me this long to post this chapter, i've been   
busy with schoolwork. this chapter might be a little boring but  
it would lay a groundwork for future scenes. the plot is a little murky  
but hopefully i could iron it out in the next chapter.   
but in the meantime enjoy :)  
  
  
Chapter 3 Introspections  
Leilandra  
  
  
At last she had escaped the party. A hard feat when you consider the amount of people always vying for your attention. She came from the powerful country of Beltram. People continuously flock to her to gain her favor for as queen of Beltram she holds the highest of the hierarchy of powers in Beltram. She glides through the gardens of Fanelia finally inhaling fresh air. The beautiful queen of Beltram regal and alluring with her red curls styled on top of her head with tendrils of hair caressing her face, alabaster skin and jade eyes on a heart shaped face so flawless only perfection could look so magnificent. That is also another reason why people tend to flock at her midst especially the men.   
  
Power and beauty made her constantly a target for men. At first it was just because of the power she holds but as the years had past and she had blossomed to the woman she is right now she had become the goddess that many wanted to worship. Wherever she walks people usually stopped to stare at her beauty. She had always felt their stare at her back, at first it was embarrassing to be such an object of another's fascination but then she had become accustomed to it. So accustomed that she was shocked that King Van Slanzar de Fanel seemed very unaffected by her.   
  
She had first met the King of Fanelia when he came for a visit at her kingdom to look at the advanced technology the Kingdom of Beltram was known for that it was often said that it could rival the fallen kingdom of Zaibach. Her country had remained neutral during the Great War but after the war she had signed the Mutual Aid Treaty of Gaea for after seeing the devastation of her neighboring it had become essential for her to come to their aid so as to further facilitate trade between these countries. Because Beltram though a powerful kingdom cannot survive on her own for it needs the supplies brought by Trade to her country being that it was a dessert kingdom. Thus she had signed the treaty and that was the reason she had met the King of Fanelia.   
  
She had heard a lot about him from the stories that circulated all throughout Gaea after the Great War since he was considered as the hero that brought peace to the whole of Gaea. But still it was just stories and nothing prepared her for the actual confrontation of the man. She was 23 years old at that time on her 13th year of reign so she had become an old hand in dealing among the nobility while Van de Fanel was just 21 years old a newly instated ruler. Her first impression was that he had the most unusual eyes that she had ever seen… sienna eyes, arresting eyes…mysterious…haunted. He was tall and his face was that of a man not a youth of 21, a hardened face. He turned to look at her and she prepared herself for the usual reaction of men when they chance to meet her. He walked to meet her and bowed as was the custom and proceeded to explain his intentions of his visit. Her mind had been a blur at that time she could not remember most of what he had said, she was dazed because for the first time a man had not noticed her beauty. At first she had reasoned out that he just tried to cover up his reactions to her beauty but she had proven it to be false because during his visit she had made herself so beautiful that even women and children stopped whatever they were doing whenever she passed by and as a result the castle was in chaos which caused a reaction from the stoic king. At his leave-taking she had asked if he had gathered whatever information he had needed for his country and he said that he had, he could not resist though to advise her to tone down her appearance since it causes a lot of distraction to the people around her. He had said this with a smile on his eyes. It was a teasing remark, she was charmed. They had both laughed and at last he left. He was not unaware of her beauty but simply immune, and that was a challenge.  
  
It has been nearly 5 years and during those years she had tried to make him fall in love fall in love with her in more than one occasion. She made it a point to invite him in the parties that she hosted in her kingdom, she knew he would not resist since an alliance with her kingdom is one of the most coveted one in all of Gaea and displeasing her would jeopardize this. He had obligingly accepted her invitations. At times she would pay a royal visit to his country. Her interest of him caught the attention of her advisors and her people that they had began to think that a weeding was not far behind. They could never be more wrong. Over the past years she had cultivated a relationship with the king of Fanelia but it was fruitless if there was something that came out of it, it was that he became more distant and she noticed that his eyes would continually cloud over as if he was remembering memories. For a while she had distanced herself not wanting to experience humiliation for the first time of her life, already people was gossiping about her, the one woman that has everything, everything but the love of the man she loved. She may be in love but she had her pride and of all the women in Gaea she was the proudest. During this time she had found out the story behind Van's loneliness. A traveling bard sang in her court and to her surprise he sang of a ballad of a love that was born in the time where Gaea was in turmoil, a song of a young king and the strange girl from the mystic moon who both saved Gaea during the Great War. The ballad was about Van… and her rival. For three years ever since her discovery she had dreaded that the girl will return to Gaea, but 10 years after her disappearance such fear was forgotten assured that she will never be back. It would just be a matter of time for Van to fall in her hands. She always gets what she wants… always.  
  
So tonight at last she came back to Fanelia intent on winning its King, but the tide seems to be against her. This was the celebration of Van's first decade of reign and it was understandable that other people would occupy his time, but when the time for dancing began when she had approached hi to ask for a dance, they were interrupted by Lady Merle saying that his attention was required elsewhere quite urgently. She had silently cursed the cat-woman for her actions. She did not understand why Van would have a lowly cat-woman be his confidant but her status in Van's life kept her from uttering these words loudly, maybe this creature could be an ally in her campaign for Van's heart.   
  
It was by chance that she saw Van exiting from the ballroom, maybe finally Gaea had smiled upon her. She followed him through the gardens until she stopped by the lake. Hidden by the shadows of the trees that surround the lake, she secretly watched Van and for the first time she saw the vulnerability of his soul as the moons light rested upon his face. At last he had taken off his mask, the mask that he used to face the people around him including herself for she never saw him like this… so vulnerable. It was during this moment that he truly looked his age, the expression on his face made him younger, he looked so hopeful. If she had doubted her feelings for him then, well there is no doubt right now for she knew with certainty that she had fallen in love with Van Slanzar de Fanel King of Fanelia. This new revelation had shaken her. She decided to approach Van when suddenly a ray of light came down from the sky and lit the area. She looked up to see what caused such event only to see Van rush towards the light and suddenly wings grew behind his back and he flew towards the light… towards the girl that fell to his arms, a girl that he was gazing now with wonder and happiness, so much happiness that it hurt. A girl… finally her rival had returned.  
  
  
Merle  
  
The celebration was a success. Van would be proud of her. The monarchs of Gaea seemed to like all the things she had prepared. She had been so nervous about this party that she had continually questioned Van for details and Van desperate to get her off his back said that they were just people looking for a reason to have break from the mundane rituals of their everyday life so they would not care whatever is served before them. He added that they were doing them a favor and complaining about something as trivial as food would be a serious breach of protocol. And she had laughed about his reasons and was reassured, a little.   
  
"We are talking about royalty here. I think I'm entitled to have these apprehensions." She had reasoned earlier with his husband. He had been worried about the amount of time she had poured into this certain project.  
  
But Van was right all along. It seemed that the people around the ballroom were enjoying the party. It was then that she noticed Van through the crowd surrounding him. She knew that he needed rescuing from the ladies that are bound to line up beside him as soon as the dancing would start. When that time came she took pity of him an immediately made up an excuse. She noticed as she pulled Van out from the crowd, Leila the queen of Beltram, the jewel of Gaea, the exquisite beauty of Gaea and for once in her life she was struck dumb on her beauty. The times she had visited Fanelia, she had always wore a veil and at other times she was out of the city so this was really the first time that she had come face to face with her. As she studied her countenance she was amazed that for a moment she would not have believed it and perhaps it had been her imagination for it was as if she was looking at someone with longing and warmth in her eyes. She had heard through rumors that this powerful queen was so cool and composed and she looked at the world as her very own playground with everyone in her beck and call. She was truly a jewel hard and cold but that did not stop the constant flow of admirers that always surround her. When she happened to look at the direction where her gaze had been, she saw only Van talking to a diplomat. When she looked over direction again she noticed that she was now staring openly at Van. It was then that she realized that she was not imagining things. The beautiful and powerful ruler of Beltram is enamored with her bestfriend the King of Fanelia.  
  
Her first reaction was elation. She was beautiful and rich and an alliance with her country is one of the most coveted one in the planet. Van and she would make a perfect match. But then when she chanced to look at Van for a second she felt ashamed, she had spent too much time in court that she had started to think as one of them instead of the carefree cat-girl that Van had considered as a valuable friend. She more than anything else in the world wished Van would settle down and start a family not just for the good of the kingdom but also for himself. She wanted him to experience firsthand the joys of a family like she had. Since the day that she married Eijan she had been worried that Van would become more withdrawn, it had become a blessing that Eijan understanding her distress had agreed to live in the capital so that she would be available whenever Van needed her… she was his only family and besides Eijan doesn't have the heart to leave his gardens, he had become the head gardener of the palace gardens when Van saw the miracles his hands can do a plant and because of him the Fanelian gardens was renowned for its beauty. She had first fallen in love with the garden but slowly she had com to love him. Van recognized her love and he had gradually accepted Eijan and had adopted him to their circle. Since the day the two of them had become orphans they have been constant companions each drawing from each other the strength to keep loneliness at bay. When her daughter was born Van had doted upon her like a beloved uncle. Yes they were family but she sometimes think that Van deserved more for she knew that Van sometimes feels like an interloper in her family. Of course Eijan never minded that Van had become attached to his family, it was an honor to be regarded as such by a king still he shared her feelings that it was time for Van to settle down. Over the years the two men had developed a friendship as closed as what she shared with Van and he cares a great deal about Van's welfare. It was then that they decided to play matchmaker to Van's love life but no one seemed to please him.  
  
And today amid the chaos of the preparations for the celebration tonight she had realized why. Today was the celebration of Van's tenth year of reign as ruler of Fanelia, today was day when he was first crowned as Fanelia's ruler days after when he first met Hitomi. Hitomi. She realized right then and there the reason why Van had never looked at the women who were always hanging on his elbows. Over the years she had come to believe that Van was over Hitomi. The first year since Hitomi went back to the Mystic moon she had been sympathetic to his loneliness but as the years went by she thought that he had gotten over her, she didn't notice that he become more absorbed in his work to the point that all he does was for Fanelia never giving time for himself. The only time he could rest was when her family would persuade him to take a break. She and her family had become his resting place. And now understanding the cause of the solitude Van seemed to be under over the years made her resolve to stop her hounding about Van's plans on his future, and leave him to decide for himself what he really wants for himself. It was the least she could do as his friend, as his sister. But still she could not help but wish that somewhere in Gaea someone would have the power to break the walls that he seemed to build around his heart, for she knew that Hitomi would never come back again. These past years she should have come back but she never did. Maybe that was why she gave Van her pendant. It was the only link they had of Hitomi and she knew that some power is contained in that pendant. It could be the only key that would bring her back to Gaea but since she gave it to Van it could only mean that she was never coming back. She had hoped though, for a miracle. Van needs a miracle in his life right now. He deserved it.  
  
"Hello my sweet. You look particularly lovely today." her reverie was cut off by a beloved voice.  
  
"Eijan! I though you would never get here. I was just getting tired of waiting for you."  
  
"I had a few errands to do. I've just finished the finishing touches of a new rose shrub inside the garden maze. Now where is the celebrant I don't recall seeing him when I entered the ballroom."  
  
"What? He was here a while ago. The nerve of that man. I have been preparing for this party for months and he dared leave his guests!  
  
"I think we should give him a break. He's been so uptight these past few days"  
  
"You noticed that too?"  
  
"Yes. Do you by any chance know the reason?"  
  
"Maybe it's because of this day."  
  
"What about today? Is it because of this party? I thought by now he would have gotten used to this social atmosphere."  
  
"I think it's not because of this party. I think it's more like a problem of the heart."  
  
"Hitomi"  
  
They looked over the balcony with their thoughts centered on the one person who left the festivities to escape its gaiety. The sky was clear and brilliant star are scattered in the night sky. The city of Fanelia was also as glittering as the stars. Lamps were lit to take part of the festivities that are happening inside the city. They too celebrated the tenth year reign of their beloved king. She took a quick look at the dark forest that bordered the city, a sharp contrast to the lights of the city when suddenly a dazzling ray of light streaked the sky to light up the dark shadows of the forest.  
  
"What was that?" Eijan asked his wife who looked like she had seen a ghost. He looked behind him, at the people dancing in the room and realized that they haven't notice such event.  
  
"Merle, are you okay?" He became concerned at the expression on his wife's face then all of a sudden she gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
"Finally, she came back."  
  
  
  
  
Allen  
  
  
"Why do you find it hard to understand? You have no business practicing with a sword. You would not need it. You have me and besides it's dangerous. Do you have any idea what would happen to you in case there could be an accident? You could be killed!"  
  
"But I have gotten quite good with the sword to avoid such accidents."  
  
"And how did you become good with it? Dammit Celena you've been practicing behind my back! And who had been your teacher? I've given the men strict orders about this, they'll be sorry to dare to defy me."  
  
"Allen no one taught me! It was a bit startling though, it was as if that I have known all along the moves for swordplay even if I had no idea what style I have been adopting. Would it be amazing if I have invented a new technique?"  
  
But Allen was not listening, he was still absorbing her words and he blanched at the idea of what little things could her sister find so familiar other than swordplay. He shuddered at the thought that her other personality could surface any day, any hour or any minute from now and then would wreck havoc once more to Gaea. This has always been his greatest fear ever since he had gotten his sister back. At first he had been relieved that she had no recollection whatsoever to the life she had lead as Dilandau Albatou, it was as if her mind had been suspended to that of the young girl she had been just before she disappeared. She had questioned him of what she had been doing during those years that formed a gap to her mind. And he, afraid of the consequences upon which her knowledge of her alternate self could do to her fragile mind, had lied to her and made up some story of an accident where she had wandered in the woods and have gotten lost and was not found for along time for at her accident she had also lost her memories and it was only until then when he had finally found her after ten years of searching that she had recovered her memories but it also cost her memories of the years that she had been lost to him.   
  
"Don't patronize me Celena. You are never to touch a sword again and that decision is final"  
  
"I am not a child anymore, I am a woman grown and I can do anything I please."  
  
"Then stop acting like a child. Furthermore until you're not married you are under my support until then you are to abide the rules that I've set."  
  
"If that's what you want then tomorrow I will try my best to search for a husband. Don't worry I will cease to be a burden to you."  
  
"You are deliberately misunderstanding me!"  
  
"And you my dear brother does not understand me at all."  
  
He was so furious that he opted to walk out from the room, slamming the door behind him. This was a familiar scene between brother and sister. So familiar that he was getting tired of it. He wanted back the sister he had three years ago. Then she had been very docile… a perfect sister until she tried to imitate him with the sword. At first he had patronized her, thinking that after all these years the ghost of Dilandau Albatou have died never to be risen again on his sister but after using her initial moves with the sword, being a renowned sword master, he had immediately noticed her fighting style, and it sent a cold shiver up to his spine. Fear. He was renowned as one of the greatest warrior of all of Gaea and here he was afraid of a ghost that could possibly escape through his sister. It was then that the started restrict Celena in her activities. No longer was he the doting brother. It continued for a couple of years with no complaint from Celena but he could hardly hope for it to continue forever and it did not for Celena started to chafe from his control and then the rebellion started. Somehow that was the worst of all. His sister was the only one left of his family and he considered her as his haven. Now whenever he went home to their family estate it was like coming to a war. There were also ties that they get along but it would always lead to this situation. And no matter how much he tried to ignore the problem he could not escape it. It was through these thoughts that he began to realize without him knowing it in a way he had began to lose his sister. He didn't have to wait for Dilandau to surface at all; his ghost was enough to keep him apart from his sister.  
  
Today he wanted to cement his relationship with Celena and that was why he had allowed her to accompany him on this mission. It was a time for them to get close again, be like brother and sister as they have once been. But it his plans failed the moment he had seen her practice with her sword this afternoon and they have resorted to the familiar routine they have established this past few years, they fought. He was angry with her but most of all he was angry with himself since he had resolved to understand Celena's fascination with the sword but old habits are hard to break and he still could not quell his fear.   
  
As he stared the vast black blanket of the night sky, he forced himself to think about his mission and not of the private demons that hunt him. He was a knight and his country needed him, no matter how unusual the assignment is. He was aboard the Crusades carrying an important cargo, the princess of Asturia.  
  
"I wonder how many stars are really up there and how in the infinite powers of Gaea did they all end up there in the sky?" a voice said behind him. And as he turned back he again marveled how the fates continually surprise him.  
  
"Your highness, what are you doing outside your room?"  
  
"Is it not obvious? Your voices could be heard from here to Asturia. Only the deaf could ignore such commotion."  
  
"I am sorry highness if I had disturbed your rest."  
  
"No, do not be distressed for I am also concerned. Why do you persist to battle with your sister's wishes? She is not a bird to be kept in a cage. You should let her fly. It has been about ten years that you have kept her to yourself."  
  
"With all due respect, your highness my relationship between my sister and I is none of your concern." He replied tersely.  
  
"You are still the same, Allen. You have not changed at all. You are still the most arrogant and domineering man I have come to know. I have often wondered what my sister saw in you." And with that the second princess of Asturia left him and returned to her quarters.  
  
He stared at her departing figure and he knew without a doubt that he just committed a breach of protocol. He was also surprised that the calm and collected princess has lost her patience over him. But then he could not fault her from her lapse since he knew that she had been a lot of pressure from her negotiations earlier this day in Beltram. She had high hopes of finishing these trade negotiations only to find out that its monarch was absent and was attending the festivities in Fanelia. Fanelia. He was aware that tonight they were celebrating the decade of reign of its ruler Van Slanzar de Fanel. Actually he had planned on attending such event since he had received an invitation from the king himself. He had expected to escort the crown princess of Asturia, Millerna Aston to the festivities but the king had assigned him this mission to escort the princess Eries on her way to conduct a delicate trade negotiation with Beltram. Ordinarily he was not usually assigned to escort dignitaries for he was always stationed to protect the country's defenses. But for some reason the king had seen him fit to escort Princess Eries and he had insisted that she be kept under heavy guard at all times, that fact was very strange. It became stranger still when he had chanced to converse with the princess's bodyguards, he was strictly warned to keep the princess safe at all times. He could not help but ask why they were not going to accompany her on this negotiation with Beltram, they had said the they were assigned to escort the Princess Millerna on her visit to Fanelia to attend the festivities there. Well, there was nothing strange there since Princess Millerna was the heir to the throne of Asturia it was but natural that she be kept heavy guard but it was only now that he knew that the same was to be applied to Princess Eries as well. He had the impression that the king could not care less what would happen to his second daughter since he had deemed her unsatisfactory to inherit the throne which should have been the case since she was the eldest, but this situation had confused him. It was as if Eries was more heavily guarded than Millerna. And further more he had noticed that Eries was used to this kind of treatment. What threat could possibly be there towards Eries? He had not spent too much time n court to know the enemies that Eries could have acquired in her capacity as the chief ambassador of foreign relations. He had known that she had an important role in the government but surely it would not amount to threats on her life and besides a threat to a member of the royal family of Asturia would amount to the country's declaration of war. Strange indeed.   
  
He looked up again to the night sky. It was fortunate that he had chanced to look up again for then he would have missed a strange ray of light coming from the mystic moon.  
  
"I have seen that streak of light only once in my life and that was a decade ago. Could it be?"  
  
Truly this has been a night of surprises.  
  
  
  
Eries  
  
She did not mean to walk out form Allen. But she had not been herself lately. Those dreams have plagued her every night and it has taken its toll on her. It did not help that the council had made her very busy these past few days. What was so frustrating was the waste of time she had spent on this trip. The Kingdom of Beltam had been very adamant about this meeting only to find out that nothing could come out of it because its monarch had remembered an important meeting one that she could not ignore, she did not even have the courtesy on appointing one of her ministers to handle the negotiations on her behalf. Her legendary calm almost broke. She felt like shouting and yes cursing the spoiled queen right before the faces of her ministers. But years of discipline deeply forged in her personality saved her from an embarrassing situation. She was serene as she said her farewell to the people of Beltram but inside she was anything but calm. Moments like this happen sometimes whenever she went to a mission in behalf of the royal family of Asturia or when she attends negotiations in behalf of her country. But today her sleepless nights have ruined her disposition.  
  
Her nightmares started a week ago. She was always awakened from her sleep with visions of blood and war. And try as she might to remember the details of her dreams it eluded her. That was the mystery… she could not sleep because of a dream, a dream she could not even remember. But she knew these dreams were horrible and somehow it had surrounded her, chose her to witness its terrifying reality of what was to be or what had been. She did not know if these were omens from the future or just memories of the past. It was unlikely that these were visions of the future because she did not have the gift of sight and was too realistic and unimaginative to make up such visions so it was most likely the latter. Still it would not squelch the feeling of apprehension and the waiting of the unknown that she was sure that would come.  
  
Her father had noticed her change subtle it may seem but she never could hide anything from her father. She had confessed her problems to him much like what she had always done when she was still a little girl. Her father had been worried and instead of allaying her fears she instead had to assure him that everything was fine. Nevertheless he had tightened her security. He made sure that she would be safe from anything. Sometimes she thinks that her security must be the most secure in all of Gaea but she did not argue with her father because she knew that was the only way he could think of solving her problems. He was such a protective father and it made her wonder why Millerna did not receive such kind of protection as she has considering she was to be the next in line to the throne. Sometimes she wondered if her father knew of such danger towards herself that he could not be content unless he knew that she would be safe.  
  
As she prepares to sleep she made a mental note to apologize to Allen in the morning. Her body touched the bed and promptly slept. She did not notice a symbol glowing from her body, a symbol right at the center of her chest, in front of her heart. The symbol that she had always had, the symbol that appeared at her birth. The symbol of Gaea.  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Gaea  
  
A fire was burning at the middle of five people. This was a strange sight considering that such fire was hanging in the air and these people all wore hoods.  
  
"She has come at last. Soon destiny will turn again."  
  
"We must have a plan to stop and ensure that destiny veers to the right path."  
  
"How can we do that when we even don't know what would be the right path and how destiny will end?"  
  
"We have done it before, we can do it again."  
  
"Fools, we played right in the palm of destiny. If we interpret the prophecy right what we have done only aided to its fulfillment. Whether we do something or not somehow the fates will ensure that the prophecy will be fulfilled and then we would know what destiny really had in store for the people of Gaea."   
  
"There is only one thing for certain we would not live to see the end. Our time is scarce must we do nothing?"  
  
"No we will not be idle. Even if it seems that we are powerless to stop the unfolding of these events we can still help and guide the players of this game and hope that such guidance would eventually lead to the best outcome when the game ends."  
  
"We need a messenger but that could prove fatal for us for we all know the danger the world sees on our kind. Bringing the message alone is a death sentence."  
  
"I will go" said a voice that for the first time for it had remained silent to the discussion.  
  
"No, you know that the curse that had been in your family would ensure your death."  
  
"I know of such risk but I would insist to do the mission and deliver the message. What value do I have of life when I know that it would be cut any moment now."  
  
"If that is your wish then you will be the messenger. I bid you farewell my friend and Gaea be with you."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
And in a flash of light the five of them disappeared leaving the fire still hanging in the air. In a few minutes the fire too disappeared it was reduced to a pinprick and faded to blend with the night. There was no evidence that such meeting took place. It was just as well they had intended it to be that way. 


End file.
